Cephas
Cephas, the lesser Angel of the Rock, was last known as one Ruin Pia, a leading figure of the Watchers. Cephas functioned as the guiding voice and 'better half' of Ruin, laying out in dreams the path that the Watcher would need to take and lay down for others to follow. During Ruin's lifetime, the personality of 'Ruin' shattered more than once, and the spirit of Cephas moved to fill in the gaps - beginning with Ruin's departure from Luna, and continuing through his indoctrination into and life within the Watchers. This amalgam led the Watchers through bioweapon attacks, megalomaniacal Vollistans, psychopathic telepathic fungi, sentient schizophrenic seaweed, and rampaging killer farming implements. After several years of this sort of life, the end finally came on La Terre, when a seventy-story office high-rise building was dropped on Ruin during an attack by eco-terrorists claiming that the natural woodlands were being logged too heavily - and that one of the companies headquartered in the high-rise was responsible. As it turned out, this was the true final straw, and Ruin's body was never found. A greater pity - at least from Ruin's point of view - was that the company the eco-terrorists had wanted to bomb was actually headquartered across the street. Cephas was, however, freed of the mortal coil to return to its supernatural home. However, on arrival, it was determined that Cephas had taken on too many traits of its mortal counterpart, and Cephas was deemed unready to complete its ascension. Therefore was the angel banished to Necromundus, to do the work it was now best suited for - meddling in the affairs of other beings. Cephas retains several traits of its last mortal incarnation - most notably, a tendency to be irritated or exasperated with mortal norms, and a deep distaste for violence in all its forms, which sets it apart from the generally rowdy Necromundus norm. However, Cephas' devotion to Order and to the Ascendant cause is an absolute driving force, and those who send up a prayer may rest assured that the angel will come to their aid - though perhaps not without some grumbling at the necessity. It is generally known that Cephas retains two solid ties; it is the guardian angel of the spirit Arturius, and good friends with the felinoid Whitefur. Necromundus To those who have never known any of Cephas' mortal forms (and there have been many), it is simply known as the Archangel of the Portals. Cephas' duty as the Archangel of Portals remains largely unclear to the denizens of Necromundus, many of whom being uncertain why the Portals would need a guardian or what Cephas is doing guarding them given its distaste for violence. It is, however, known that the Archangel holds the key to both the opening and the closing of portals, both within Necromundus and those territories linked to it, and it has been observed that nothing draws the Archangel's attention like someone entering the realm via 'unauthorized' means. This has drawn the angel's attention both to living persons who have strayed far from mortal lands, and to the portals made by invaders seeking this or that within the plane of dead. While only one of several angels known to inhabit the realm of Necromundus for varying periods, Cephas also holds the leadership of the Guild devoted to advancing the Ascendant cause, the Heavenly Chorus. What, if anything, this guild does in the Ascendant name is anyone's guess. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 68 Category: Necromundus Characters category:Book of the Dead category:Pages with Badges Category:Stamp_Web